Runaway
by DeviousPLL
Summary: With the decision of leaving Rosewood for a while after the night he crashed, Jason DiLaurentis finds himself searching for new information that could lead him back to finding anything that could help in his sister's murder case. With flashbacks of the past he soon, realizes that certain events soon begin to take place.


**_Here's my first fan fiction with Jason as my main character and written in his point of view. This is something that I wrote that was completely out of my confort zone. But I love Jason DiLaurentis's character so much that I decided to give this a chance. To all of my usual readers, sorry that this is not Jaria. Hope that all of you enjoy this fan fiction. Please, read and review! Thanks!_**

I couldn't of had believed it, I thought that bracelet might help us against Garret. I was wrong, I felt disappointed in myself. I took another drink of my beer, as I let it run down my throat. I never knew what my limit was when I drank, but all I knew was that at this moment; I just wanted to forget today. The bartender served me my next drink; I was ordering the best liquor they had. I came back to Rosewood to look for justice over my sister's death. Alison's death had not just taken its toll on me but others at Rosewood too. Her friends… her family… I honestly thought I had the missing piece to put Garret in jail for her death.

Placing the glass down, looking around my surrounding in this bar. I decided it was time to leave; I needed to get myself home. Realizing, that I had easily given up when things got rough. I was a recovering alcoholic, I shouldn't even be here. I took the last sip of my drink, leaving cash for the bartender as I stood up and headed for the door.

All these thoughts and feelings were consuming me, running my fingers through my hair as I closed the door behind me. 'I Should go home.' I thought to myself. I walked straight to my car, after opening the car door I sat down before I turned on the car I sat there thinking to myself of how much of I failure I was. Everything that I hoped will put all the pieces together slowly crumbled right in front of me. I turned on the car, loud rock music played immediately. I reached over to turn up the volume as I noticed there was bottle on the passenger's seat. As tempted as I was I decided not to, looking away I quickly pressed on the pedal, driving in an unknown amount of speed.

The roads were practically empty, it was almost past midnight. Continuing to drive, my turns were slightly leaving me off of the road. I tried to focus but my thoughts began to run continuously, Ali's murder, finding out recently that Peter Hating's was my father, Garret being in jail for Ali's death, the bracelet… everything. Before I could even form a new thought I heard a loud crash.

With the blink of an eye, it happened. I crashed against another car, I soon heard a familiar voice; "Jason!?" it was her voice that I had recognized. She appeared near my window, opening the door as she moved me to the passenger's seat. I began to respond to her questions, answering them even though, there were a few things I might later regret saying, I still kept talking to her. After a while I found myself being helped walking over to the front of my door. Falling as I walked into my house with Spencer assisting me since I couldn't walk properly. "I'll help you get upstairs." I heard her say while I accidently push a lamp off of the table that was near the couch. Then before I knew it, I was laying in my own bed, feeling a massive headache take over me. "Spencer?" calling out her name before she left the room, "Yes, Jason?" she turned around to look at him standing by the door, "Thank you..." "You don't need to thank me, Jason… You're my brother; I'd do anything for you." She turned off the lights hearing her footsteps as she walked out the door.

The next morning, I had felt the sun hit my eyes, covering my face with my hand as I turned myself to the other side of the bed. Looking at the alarm clock that was next to my bed, I decided to get out of bed. Quickly I walked over to my bathroom, turning on the hot water. Once after I took off my clothes I stepped in the shower, letting the hot water hit my body, I angrily punch the wall with my fist. 'How could I have let everything that I worked so hard, be ruined? I turned my life around, and in one night…' I placed my forehead against the wall; I knew what I had to do next. I have to get out of Rosewood today and as soon as possible. Turning off the water, I reached for a towel, wrapping it around my waist as I walked out of the shower. Looking through my dresser, I instantly grabbed the first thing that I saw. Putting on my clothes that I had picked out, I headed over to my closet, searching for a luggage or a duffel bag. I picked up the duffel bag, 'I know, I won't be gone for that long. I just need to get out of Rosewood for a few days, and get the company car fixed.' I looked through my dresser; I didn't really know what I should take with me other than clothes that I needed.

I glanced behind me and looked at my phone. Sighing heavily, I picked up my cell phone. The first person that I thought should know that I was leaving was Spencer. _Spencer, I'll be out of Rosewood for a while. Talk to you soon, Jason. _I sent her the text, I didn't want to give her too much information to where I might be going, not that I would know anyways. Tossing my phone back on the bed, I finished up on packing my clothes. Adding my cell phones charger in the bag, along with anything else that I needed a hair comb and such things onto the bag. Zipping up all of the small compartments that the bag I had, reaching out for my phone placing in my pocket then grabbing my wallet.

Driving out of the garage, I looked around hoping that no one would notice my sudden disappearance. I took the company car with me, instead of my convertible, there was an auto shop a few towns over that I remembered once seeing, it wasn't that well known here. I decided to get the car fixed, and while I got that fixed I could try to put the pieces back together.

All I knew was that I _needed _to get out of Rosewood, I suddenly realized that every road that I planned on taking, would always lead me back here. It's like what I told Spencer, Rosewood never leaves you. This small town was full of mysteries and secrets. Believe it or not, something about Rosewood always makes you come back. Rather you wanted it or not. Driving onto the road, focusing on what were the things that mattered to me. I wasn't running away from last night's problem, I continued to focus on the road as I tightened the grip on the wheel. I was trapped in the memory of the past with the voice of my sister's echoing behind my head as the wind blew behind my hair I sensed that there was something telling me, that she wasn't going to rest in peace anytime soon…


End file.
